goanimate_vyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Emily Sawyer the Non-Baby Show and Pornagraphic Fanatic 2003 EDCP
Voice: Julie * Likes: SpongeBob SquarePants, The Simpsons, Family Guy, American Dad!, Rick and Morty, My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, Littlest Pet Shop, G.I. Joe, Transformers, Max Steel, Danny Phantom, Looney Tunes, Daria, The Amazing World of Gumball, Gravity Falls, American Playboy, The Cleveland Show, Ask Dr. Rin, Bob's Burgers, King of the Hill, Betty Boop, Popeye, Dragon Ball Super, Naruto, Happy Harmonies, Beavis and Butthead, Steven Universe, BFB, Rocket Power, The Fairly OddParents, Mission Impossible, Ready Player One, Shrek, Motto To-Love Ru, The PowerPuff Girls, South Park, Big City Greens, Summer Camp Island, The Boondocks, T.U.F.F. Puppy, Dexter's Laboratory, Elena of Avalor, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Codename: Kids Next Door, Total Drama, Child's Play, Friday the 13th, A Nightmare on Elm Street, The Fith Element, Game of Thrones, Sausage Party, Street Fighter, Ice Age, The Matrix, Trolls, How To Train Your Dragon, Home (2015), Gold Diggers of 1933, Winx Club, Jojo Siwa, LoliRock, Phineas and Ferb, Fanboy and Chum Chum, Hotel Transylvania, Guardians of the Galaxy, Megamind, Avengers, Sanjay and Craig, Breadwinners, Harvey Beaks, Drawn Together, Celibrity Death Match, Ed, Edd n' Eddy, Van Beuren's Rainbow Parade, Drake and Josh, Star vs. The Forces of Evil, The Boss Baby, Eight Crazy Nights, Wizard of Oz, The Muppets, Frozen, Wreck-It Ralph, Disney Princess, Zootopia, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Big Hero 6, Rise of the Guardians, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Moana, Cubby Bear, Fritz the Cat, Rocko's Modern Life, Mega Man, Super Mario, Sonic, Mysticons, Night at the Museum, Black Panther, Fifty Shades Darker, Rugrats, Hey Arnold, Doug, Ren and Stimpy, Angry Beavers, Wayside, Angry German Kid, Angry Video Game Nerd, Nostalgia Critic, Rapsittie Street Kids, Voltron, Robotech, Gundam, Tiger and Bunny, Harvey Street Kids, Playboy magazines, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, Angry Birds, Skylanders, Call Of Duty, Halo, Final Fantasy, Grand Theft Auto, Team Fortress, Homestar Runner, Mortal Kombat, Death Race 2000, Billy the Cat, American Graffiti, Unreal Tournament, Custard's Revenge, Spider-Man, Happy Tree Friends, Robot Chicken, Kim Possible, etc. * Dislikes: Being grounded, baby shows, Mondays, Barney and Friends, Dora the Explorer, The Save-Ums, Caillou, Strawberry Shortcake, Nick Jr., PBS Kids, Disney Junior, beaten up by Azura and The King of Monsters, Shimmer and Shine, Pingu, Thomas and Friends, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Little Einsteins, Jojo’s Circus, Bear In The Big Blue House, The Mr. Men Show, Big Bag, Nella The Princess Knight, Shimajirō, Daniel Tiger’s Neighborhood, Go Diego Go, Bubble Guppies, Team UmiZoomi, Vampirina, Mickey and the Roadster Racers, Blue’s Clues, Bob the Builder, Sid the Science Kid, Sesame Street, Zoom, Duplo, Boobah, Super Why, Baby Einstein, Little Bil, PAW Patrol, Sunny Day, Dora and Friends: Into the City, getting trouble at school, Zooboomafoo, Jack’s Big Music Show, Ni-Hao, Kai-lan, Shimajirō, Dot., Between the Lions, Boj, Peppa Pig, Brum, Arthur, Mike the Knigh, Tree Fu Tom, The Wiggles, Bing, Clangers, Rubbadubbers, and other baby stuff. Allies: Dark Meowser, Vlad Plasmius, Baseball Bro., Tammy Gueterman, The Lich, Bill Cipher, Rodney (Stuck In the Middle), Bully, Doctor Eggman, McFist, Metal Sonic, Queen Vexus, Moe and Joe, COC* A EGG U R, PornStar505, Eddie K, Carrie, Althea Andrea, Shredder, etc. Enemies: Roll Light, Viol Parr, Princess Skystar, Kai, Fangface, Bing Bong, Reggie, and other preteens and baby show characters Fate:Bitten And Killed By Geon (King Of The Monsters) Trivia Category:Bad Users Category:Bad Characters Category:Bad females Category:Female Characters Category:Non Baby Show Characters Category:Series based on The Save-Ums Category:Series based on Super Mario Bros. Category:Baby Show haters Category:Sanrio haters Category:Non Baby Show fans Category:VeggieTales haters Category:Rayman fans Category:Thomas and Friends haters Category:The Lion Guard haters Category:Porn lovers